Infiltrating CHERUB
by Isa Furukado
Summary: Basically your typical plot line. However i will be doing my best to make it somewhat original. ANd for any mistakes, give me a break. I've never actually read CHERUB, no matter how much I've wanted to. Oh yeah, lots of swearing so yeah...watch out.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the AN. Basically I'd just like to say don't be too harsh! And the reason this is so short is because this is a PROLOGUE. Yes, a PROLOGUE. So no bitching about the size of the chapter...anything else...Oh yeah! Considering I'm a 16 year old GIRL who is pretty much broke, I'd like to point out that it's pretty damn near impossible for me to own the rights for Cherub or Alex Rider...NO matter how much i may want to. Also this is rated T for a reason. LANGUAGE. If you have any problems with that GTFO. On that happy note...On to the story!**

"Alex...Alex...ALEX!" Jack shouted. "Wake up! The 'bank' called!" "And that's SUPPOSED to make me want to wake up? Epic fail Jack," the sleepy teenager responded. He was 5'6 with blond hair and beautiful chestnut brown eyes. He was well built, with muscles that didn't belong on a child of fourteen. Then again, it came with the teen's job. Alex Rider is the only child spy to ever be 'employed' by MI6. That is if you use the term 'employed' loosely. As in blackmailed into accepting life threatening missions, loosely.

But lately, he'd been accepting missions more and more readily. Almost as if he was slowly understanding that there was no way out of it. MI6 would never let Alex Rider go, he was their best agent after all. And even if they let Alex go, he was in too deep. He'd made too many enemies. If he left MI6, he left their protection. That was protection he, and his loved ones, namely Tom Harris, Alex's best friend and Jack Starbright Alex's guardian. They were all he had left.

However, Alex had more pressing thing to deal with. Like the fact that Blunt and Jones were calling him into the Royal and General bank at seven-fucking-a.m. in the morning. 'Goddammit,' Alex thought, 'Another fucking mission. Just great. I'm barely recovered from the last one.' He shook his head and sat up to start getting dressed. Then he noticed Jack was staring at him oddly. "What is it? Do I have...I dunno, a huge zit on my forehead or something?" He asked. Jack shook her head. "It's just, Alex you go out there and you disappear for weeks on end and I just get so fucking worried Alex! I never know if you're dead or starving or...or...oh, Alex!" Jack started to sob, "And you, you just come back bruised and half-starved and you just pretend it never happened and never tell me anything!" By this time Alex was already standing besides his guardian and rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"shhhh, shhhh, Jack calm down, and stop worrying." Alex muttered to Jack before lying straight through his teeth, "Jack, calm down. The missions I'm sent on aren't that dangerous. I just somehow manage to piss off every single enemy that I meet. They must be jealous of my extraordinary good looks." At this jack let out a watery chuckle. "Really Alex?" The she started, "Alex! You need to get dressed for your trip to the 'bank'." "I don't know...they might want to see me in my boxers and a t-shirt." Alex grinned. Jack was almost back to normal now, she only hiccuped once as she said, "Alex, get fucking dressed." "Ok, ok, I'm moving." Alex protested as she had started to raise her hand threateningly. Jack smiled again as she left the room, "I love you Alex. Always remember that." And as she gently closed the door she muttered, "Even when I'm gone."

But Alex didn't hear. He was busy trying to find cleanish clothes. Finally he shouted in triumph! Clean boxers, a pair of plain jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Pulling them on he was contemplating a problem. That problem was Jack. She needed help. Jack was too worried, it was pulling her apart. And it was all Alex's fault. "All my fault..." he whispered. "All my fault." 'I shouldn't be so selfish. I should just say no this time. Maybe if Jack's deported and she doesn't have to see me when I come back...maybe then she might be able to stop worrying.' Those were Alex Ris\der's deepest most innermost thoughts. The thoughts he would never let anyone hear. Not Jack, or Tom and most certainly NOT a psychiatrist.

Alex pushed open the door of his bedroom slowly, reluctantly. He didn't want to go to the 'bank'. He had no clue as to what sort of mission he would get this time. Would he be making a new enemy or an old foe? So many questions. But what surprised him was the fact that he so readily accepted the fact he was going on a mission. Alex wasn't proud of that. He never wanted to give in to MI6. Even if it was a carefully fabricated lie. So as he walked down the hallway to the stairs he was thinking over all the possibilities. Alex got so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jack tiptoeing up behind him and poking his shoulder. Alex did notice however Jack screaming into his ear, "ALEX JOHN RIDER! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Alex even jumped a foot in the air and clutched his ear, gasping, "What the fuck was that for, Jack?" She answered like a petulant child, "You weren't paying attention to me so i made you listen." Alex answered a little wryly, "I thought I was supposed to be the child here." Jack grinned and walked away leaving Alex very confused. He was caught up in his thoughts on the matter when Jack once again shouted at him, although this time from a safe distance. "You have to go to the bank!"

**Le finishing AN. Basically, R&R. Thank you very much. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I WILL RESPOND WITH FLAMES OF MY OWN!**

**-Isa**


	2. Chapter 2

**So her it is, the update. I was gonna have this out yesterday and i tried really hard, but it didn't happen but it's here now so...yeah. Umm...should i bother with a disclaimer? who knows. well, here you go-I don't own Alex Rider and i probably never will. Fuck Anthony Horowitz and his not selling the rights. Well there you have it-read on.**

Alex even jumped a foot in the air and clutched his ear, gasping, "What the fuck was that for, Jack?" She answered like a petulant child, "You weren't paying attention to me so i made you listen." Alex answered a little wryly, "I thought I was supposed to be the child here." Jack grinned and walked away leaving Alex very confused. He was caught up in his thoughts on the matter when Jack once again shouted at him, although this time from a safe distance. "You have to go to the bank!"

"Oh yeah," the grin slid off Alex's face as well as Jack's. "I'll get going now he muttered," as he slowly walked to the door. Just as he was pulling the door open Jack ran up behind him and hugged Alex. "Don't you dare die mister, or I'll...I'll drag you back into the land of the living just to kill you here?" He grinned at her. "Yeah, sure Jack. But you should remember something...because I am perfection so therefore I cannot mess up and...and yeah." Jack smacked the top of his head. "Idiot," she whispered fondly. Then she gave him a push. You better come back...or else!" Jack called after him.

Alex who had stumbled a bit but by now was about halfway down the driveway grinned at Jack. "Got it!" he answered and continued his way to the bus stop that was around two blocks from his house. Once Alex got there he checked the times and learnt that the next bus was five minutes away. So, as he had nothing else to do Alex sat down on the waiting bench and started contemplating. The matter of what this mission was going to be, of course. In the next fiveish minutes he had come up with a very interesting story.

Scorpia had wanted to rule Britain so they were plotting to kill the Prime Minister. It had been his job to capture the replacement that Scorpia had planned. And so he had shot the man with pies...why Alex did not know. But that was what his overly active imagination had come up by that time the bus had arrived so he got up and hopped into the bus. Seeing as the bus was relatively empty Alex was able to get one of the good seats in the back. He then proceeded to make himself comfy as the ride would be another thirty minutes at least.

So twenty-five minutes later one bleary-eyed fourteen year old spy got off the bus and walked towards the Royal & General Bank. Or MI6 headquarters, whatever you want to call it. Alex was beginning to feel very apprehensive. Any sort of earlier light-heartedness was gone. Alex was now seriously wondering if he would make it out alive, or without being tortured. The teen honestly didn't think he could deal with this much more. But Alex was pulled out of his thoughts as he had to check in with the "receptionist". Luckily there wasn't much of a line(l) so he only had to wait about five minutes before it was his turn.

"Name, please," the woman behind the desk, 'Laney' if her name tag was correct, asked. Alex answered, "Alex Rider, account number 746350213744 please. I'm here to see and ." Laney looked shocked for a second before telling him, "The elevators are on the left, floor number two." "Thank you," Alex replied before turning sharply and making his way to the elevators. He pushed the 'up' button and took a step back to wait. Luckily Alex didn't have to wait long. The elevator 'binged'(2) and two men dressed in black suits stepped out.

The teen hurried into the elevator and shut the door so as to have the space to himself. Alex was slightly claustrophobic and liked to be in enclosed spaces with other people even less. He hurriedly pushed the third floor button and concentrated on his breathing. In...out...in...out. And then, finally the ride was over. Alex took quick steps out the door and down the hall before he reached Blunt's office. He smiled ironically at the plaque on the door. It read " Bank Head" on it.

If only, if only, Alex thought, shaking his head. But he also knocked. There was no answer. 'Like always. Seriously, they could at least be on time to their own damn meeting,' he thought before moving to one of the chairs lined up on the edge of the hallway. They were hard and black. Alex hated those chairs with a passion.'And still I spend so much time in them,' he thought bemusedly. But, just then, Blunt and Jones rounded the corner right then. 'I didn't even have to wait five minutes,' he thought, surprised. 'They never come in less that ten.' But he shrugged it off, internally of course. Alex didn't like showing emotions in front of these two.

So Alex pulled out his 'blank' face, the one that showed no emotion at all. Not even the eyes. And then he stood up and entered the office with Blunt and Jones. They didn't even acknowledge him. Didn't acknowledge his existence. So Alex had to catch the door as it was closing and force it open again. He shut it behind him and asked, "So...what is it this time?"

"Alex we want you to infiltrate an organization. CHERUB." Jones said, though through her peppermint. "CHERUB? What's that an organization of mini angels? Seriously, who names a terrorist organization something like that?" Alex snarked. Blunt sighed. "It is not. It is a small subdivision of MI5 that uses child spies." "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! You have a whole division WILLING child spies why the hell can't you use them instead!?" The teen boy was livid.

And Blunt and Jones had no expressions. "Alex, during this mission you will be playing a thirteen year-old. This will give you a higher chance of recruitment. All the other information is in the file."Jones said, while sliding a file with the word CHERUB printed across the top. You may read it in the hallway before returning it. After thet go see Smithers. ALso a car will pick you up at nine a.m. tomorrow morning. Goodbye." Jones finished off trying to finish quickly annd get the glaring boy away from her. So, Alex got up and walked with tight, quick steps through the door and towards the chairs in the hall. He then sat down quickly, still clenching his jaw.

**So yeah, if you review I'll give you cupcakes? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**well, here you go. I can't remember the last time I updated and I'm to lazy t check. Sorry. But here you go. So..,yeah-read on dear readers. And *cries* I don't own Alex Rider. On to the story though...**

And Blunt and Jones had no expressions. "Alex, during this mission you will be playing a thirteen year-old. This will give you a higher chance of recruitment. All the other information is in the file."Jones said, while sliding a file with the word CHERUB printed across the top. You may read it in the hallway before returning it. After then go see Smithers. Also a car will pick you up at nine a.m. tomorrow morning. Goodbye." Jones finished off trying to finish quickly and get the glaring boy away from her. So, Alex got up and walked with tight, quick steps through the door and towards the chairs in the hall. He then sat down quickly, still clenching his jaw.

Well, there it was. The F of D. Or File of Doom. Whatever you want to call it. But, Alex knew he had to read it before going to see Smithers. So, slowly Alex lifted his hand and flopped open the file. Five whole pages, yippee. And it started with all the boring stuff too. Sighing, Alex Rider began to read.

Cherub

MISSION: Infiltrate the CHERUB compound. Retrieve all information possible. Complete the training. Complete one mission with the organisation. After that you may leave. You may leave by any means necessary.

CHERUB:A division of MI5. They employ child spies from anywhere under the age of twelve. These children are gathered from children's homes. We have no other information.

COVER:

NAME: James Vitz

HEIGHT: Five feet, six inches

EYE COLOUR:Brown

HAIR COLOUR:Brown

BACKGROUND:James had a abusive father. His mother left as soon as he was born. The abuse was discovered when James was eight. Ever since James has been in and out of foster homes. Any small details can be created on spot.

RELATIONS:

Father-Edward(Eddie) Vitz

Mother- Maria Labo

Best Friend-Mark Geratty  
Friend-Anna Johnson

Previous Foster Parents-  
John and Anne Wuller

Harry and Carrie Stells

Jack and Alexandra Currings

Jake and Sarah Marshall

Any others can be created on the spot. Pictures of all relations are enclosed.

Alex Rider was bored. Extremely bored. And he still had four more pages to go. This was going to take a , he turned back to his reading. About twenty minutes later he was done.  
However, his next order of business wasn't so bad. Alex got to go and get gadgets from Smithers. He grinned, wondering what he'd get this time. Exploding...socks? Alex walked down the corridor decidedly faster than a normal Alex hit the elevator, he hit the down button quick and waited impatiently.

Smithers was one of his two allies within MI6. The other was Ben Daniels or Fox, as he'd been called during his stay with the SAS. Then the elevator "bing"ed. Alex entered quickly and hit the "0" button, Smithers got the basement suite. Literally. The place was huge and luxurious. At least his lab was. His office upstairs was as drab and boring as everyone else's. But definitely not his basement one. The "office" technically wasn't all office. A huge portion of it, maybe ninety percent was his lab and testing areas.

That part was walled off though, not many except for Smithers and his assistants could go in there. So, Alex had to be content with the few gadgets he could see. They were mostly examples of Smither's finest work. The zit cream, a ring of some sort, "Alex, dear boy! It's marvelous to see you!" Smithers boomed, having just entered from the...invisible door. Alex stared, shocked, "The door! It's not there." Smithers smiled, proudly, "It's my newest creation. The perfect secret door. I can't wait to test it out in the field!" Alex was puzzled over how the door could be used in the field in the first place. He didn't ask though.

Then Alex remembered, "Smithers! I need to get my gadgets. Jones said I have..." He paused, trying to remember, "No time limit! I can't believe I forgot." Smithers grinned then and pulled Alex over to the couch and chairs in the middle of the room. "I have some very special things for you Alex. As we don't know what they will allow you and what they will find on you. So I have decided to not give you things like the hair wire or a fake fingernail." Alex then nodded, not surprised. If the CHERUBs found those gadgets certain questions would get very awkward.

"Then Smithers, what DO I get?" Alex asked, interested. Smithers smiled, "As you live in a foster home you are not going to have the best things but, here's what i have created." He quickly pulled an item out of a bag sitting on the floor. "This is zit cream, you've used it before." Smithers pulled out another item, toothpaste. "This toothpaste is actually a but similar to the zit cream except instead of cutting, it explodes." Smithers continued pulling out gadgets and explaining them for awhile. He then put everything back into the bag and handed it to Alex. "That was the last of it. You better go now, Alex." Alex nodded, still slightly amazed by the awesomeness of Smither's new creations.

"Goodbye Smithers," Alex said, walking towards the door. "See you again, Alex," Smithers answered. Alex, pulling the door open, turned around and waved. Then he stepped out into the empty hallway. After that Alex just had the short walk to the elevator, the dreaded ride, and a beeline to the exit.A quick turn through the revolving doors, an uneasy glance at the spot where he got shot. Then a run at a breakneck pace to get to the tube. The next (what do you call it?) was leaving in five minutes. Alex didn't want to miss that, the (what do you call it?) that came next was coming in one whole hour later. So he had to run. Luckily though alex was a fast runner, making it to the stop with time to spare. He then slumped down on the bench and tried to sort out the turmoil that was currently his mind.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well guys, I finally uploaded. I would also like to say that out of the 500 some people who have seen this story, I only got 11 reviews. Shame. nudge nudge, wink wink._**

_Luckily Alex was a fast runner, making it to the stop with time to spare. He then slumped down on the bench and tried to sort out the turmoil that was currently his mind._

What the hell was going on? Why were there a group of teenage spies who no one knew about? Why the fuck were these spies not doing what Alex was doing? They were willing. Wouldn't that make them a better choice? 'No', Alex shook his head. 'It has nothing to do with that. I have to be mature. MI6 didn't know these spies existed. Therefore the CHERUBS were not a viable option.' Then he sighed. 'Who the hell aM I kidding. They would have used me anyway. With me, they don't have to worry about being considered 'unethical' or something. With me, there's no one to protest if I don't come back. Even with Jack they could just get rid of her.'

Alex shuddered, a sudden chill coming over him. Maybe it was just the fall air. He didn't have a jacket. Or maybe it was something Alex shook it off. The bus had just showed up, after all. He stood up, groaning a bit because of muscles he hadn't used in a while. Alex smiled suddenly, a large contrast to his previous frowns. He briskly walked onto the bus and took a seat at the back next to a young man. Alex, who was currently scanning the bus for any danger, took a moment to realise that he had met the man before.

It was Ben Daniels or Fox as he had been known during his stay with the SAS, who Alex had met and become close to on his Snakehead mission. "Ben," Alex said, "did you just get out of the bank after a 'trip'?" Ben, who hadn't looked at Alex at all, looked shocked for a moment before a smile spread over his thin lips. He reached over and ruffled the blond hair of the much shorter spy. The teen huffed, his fingers flying up to his head to fix the disarray. Once Alex had finished he reached up to mess with Ben's own hair, only to find the dark hair was too short to do anything to other than tickle.

This only served to irritate Alex more. "Grow your hair out!" he commanded, jokingly, "I want to be able to mess with it back since you always seem to enjoy ruining mine so much." Ben chuckled, shaking his head, "But then Alex all those people ill-disposed towards me would have one more thing to harm me with. And that wouldn't be very fun for me." "Well then, I'll just do this," Alex replied, ever so slightly annoyed. The teen'd fingers shot up and made Ben's eyebrow hairs stick straight up.

Alex snorted, then. The older man looked so ridiculous. This reaction caused Ben to reach over and whap Alex on the upside of his head. "What's so funny, you little brat?" To this, the boy replied cheekily, "You and your eyebrows." Ben, finally giving up, reached up to his eyebrows and set them the right way. As he was doing this he muttered, "Damn brat I never should have saved your life." This was said just loud enough for Alex to hear. To that Alex muttered, "And I never should have saved your life, indirectly." This was also said just loud enough for the other friend to hear. Then, simultaneously, the two spies both said, "Bastard."

Alex and Ben both started laughing at that. Nevermind the young mother who was looking at them like they were crazy for being 'silent' for a minute of two and then suddenly breaking out into laughter. It's not like they cared what she thought of them. Or that they were disturbing her less than a year old baby. And the elderly couple sitting in front of them. Oops. The doors opened and Ben glanced up to realise that it was his stop. Quickly saying goodbye to Alex, he rushed off the bus before the doors closed. Barely. Aled snorted when he saw the little scrap of sweatshirt that Ben had to pull through the doors.

But Alex quickly went back to his thoughts before getting on the bus. His thoughts from then were rather, *cough very cough*, important. Alex had been thinking of a way to escape from MI6, the SIS, forever. Sure he wouldn't be completely free from government agencies, but most things would be better than where he was right now. Hopefully. Alex decided to go over his plan one last time before he reached his stop. It was simple, but it would depend on CHERUB wanting to keep him. He would get picked up by CHERUB, that would be the easy part. Alex would seem like he was going along with the mission.

But there would be a twist. Alex wouldn't 'disappear'. He would stay with CHERUB and work with them until he had to leave. At least, that was the plan. However Alex had a sudden epiphany. What if he never got himself picked up by CHERUB? What if he just disappeared from the orphanage and hid on the streets? He could contact someone who owed him a favour. Maybe the Japanese, they had always disliked that a teenager was a spy. Alex scrapped that plan, though. There were too many ifs. Too many risks. Plan A, the CHERUB plan, would work better, smoother. It was more foolproof and Alex couldn't afford to make mistakes. Not now, and not ever. A mistake could get him killed, or back with MI6. And those were risks Alex couldn't stand to have.

So he was decided. He would stay with CHERUB. The JApanese were his backup plan. It would work. Alex would finally, after the longest, most painful, most horrible year of his life, Alex would be free. He would never have to go through it again. Hopefully. There was the problem of the possibility of CHERUB pulling an MI6 and sending him on life-threatening missions. However, Alex refused to think about it. His plan would work. He would be happy. And he would never have to deal with MI6 again. Alex smiled then, hopefully. A smile full of hope for the future, a future with far less troubles. And that was all that mattered in that moment, that perfect moment.

**Well there you have it, chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I hav ea feeling that I won't uploaded until I get at least 5 reviews. Shouldn't be too hard for you guys. A minute of your time for hours of mine? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well people please do not be scared I'm not going on hiatus or anything. I would just like some help(fro those who have read CHERUB). I don't know much about the series. Sorry! I never read it. And I've tried but I really need some help! just little things like training or the shirt system or characters. Please try to keep it as cannon as possible so IC will be as cannon as possible. Thanks for the help, Isa.**


	6. Chapter five(For real this time)

**Here you go, a new chapter. Sorry for not uploading! I just got...distracted. Anyways, here it is. The writing style and stuff is different cause I used a different program and that changes things some how. Tell what you think in a REVIEW!Have fun reading!:)**

Previously: Alex smiled then, hopefully. A smile full of hope for the future, a future with far less troubles. And that was all that mattered in that moment, that perfect moment.

Alex pulled himself out of the unicorns puking rainbows world though. He had to get off the bus. So he dragged himself up and out the doors, careful not to make Ben's mistake of getting stuck between them. Which had been hilarious. The whole bus had been laughing, even if there were only ten people on, with Ben having left. Alex chuckled then, quietly. Grinned like a fool, at Ben's expense. Then he sobered up. Jack wasn't exactly going to be happy. And he couldn't tell her he was leaving.

But then who knew what lies MI6 would tell her. It was then that Alex realised the stupidity of his plan. He had no idea about where he was going. He was leaving Jack behind. It wouldn't work out. It was the Japanese after all. But did he really need to leave? What was the 'opportunity cost'? He smirked remembering the Economics Unit in seventh grade.

Which had been horrible, Alex now remembered. He had gotten a C on the test because he simply could not stand another second of the stupid subject and had to get away. Or sleep. He had been rather tired that night and had a bout of the flu coming on...Whatever. That had been last year, and he'd had a passing grade in the end, hadn't he? Maybe? That was last year, Alex couldn't remember. Or didn't want to. Who knows? Quite possibly the currently self-berating teenager known to many as Alex Rider.

Alex had more interesting things on his mind, however. Like what he was going to tell Jack to make her not worry. "It'll be fine, don't worry. I'm spying on another government agency this time. I think they might even have morals!" That would most certainly NOT go over well. At least, that was a little hunch of Alex's. And his hunches tended to be correct. He had followed them throughout his career as a spy and Alex was still alive, right? With a one hundred percent success rate at that. That, even though he wasn't okay with the whole spying thing, he was still utterly and completely proud of.

Give Alex some vanity, though. He was a child doing even better than adults at jobs meant for them, and ONLY them. It was an eighteen plus club. Alex had just happened to have the luck to get invited in early. Way early. And more blackmailed than invited. This defeated Alex's ego quite a bit. This brought him back to reality. Made him realize that he had bigger things to be worrying about than his vanity. And his perfect streak record. Alec had a sudden thought then. Thinking over his words he realized that he sounded more than comfortably similar to Mike, a jock from his school.

Alex had always disliked Mike, with a passion. Even before he had started disappearing away on missions, and being thought of as a druggie by his classmates. Mike was always bragging about something or another. His score on a test, his score on the mile(I know the British use kilometers but whatever) run, getting a girlfriend, getting kissed. All sorts of stupid little things that, even though they were completely shallow, and should be beneath him as a Rider, Ian had told him this on multiple occasions, made him the slightest bit jealous. Just the slightest bit. But Alex had started to have a small competition in his mind, to see if he could do better than Mike.

He'd given up in the middle of Stormbreaker, though. Alex had realized that, as a spy for MI6 he would do many things that Mike couldn't, but that would not make him better than him. It would just make Alex the blackmailed teenage spy of MI6. And there was no glory or satisfaction in that. But then he'd come back from his missions, and gone to school, and there had been Mike, right at the head of his gossiping classmates. That was when Alex had started being jealous of Mike for a whole new reason. Mike was accepted. Mike had a family. Mike was smart. Mike had a girlfriend. Mike had good grades. Mike had no worries. Mike was carefree. Mike had everything Alex didn't.

And now, months later Alex realized it didn't matter. He was leaving Brooklands. He was, possibly, not coming back. And anyways, Mike didn't matter. Mike was just another kid who, weirdly enough, owed their life to Alex. Because in some mission or another he'd saved them. That was a strange thought for Alex. Alex had always thought of himself as the 'victim' even when he wasn't. He was just another person, struggling to make their way through life. And Alex also realized that, well, Mike probably had problems too. Maybe his parents were divorced? Maybe he and his girlfriend were having a rough patch, maybe they were breaking up.

Suddenly Alex had another thought. He was thinking the way adults wanted kids to think. He was being the ideal child, and Alex did not like that idea either. Wrinkling his nose he kept on walking to his house. Meanwhile, he was thinking of all the ways he could be less 'ideal'. Less mature. He could just hear the voices now. The crooning adults, smiling their fake smiles. Alex shuddered, he hated just the thought of it. Therefore, he was going to be perfectly normal. Just like he used to be. Before the missions. He was going to have a relapse into immaturity. It would be useful for his mission, after all. In Alex's mission he would have to act like a normal kid. Maybe a little more rebellious. But still, a regular kid. Not Alex Rider.

A completely different personality. Because, the way he was, something about Alex would seem off. It would seem, fake, like a suck-up. And that wouldn't be good. His job was to see what the kids thought of CHERUB. Not what the adults would tell a child they thought. So, mature attitude, gone. Disappeared. And hopefully not reappearing. It was kinda weird to think like that, Very complacent and calm. That just wasn't Alex Rider. So, mature attitude? Definetely gone.

**REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, I've finally uploaded a new chapter. I am so sorry! It's just I had no clue what to do so this chapter ended up being a crap ton of filler-ness. Whatever. But, I really am sorry. I'd also like to quickly thank everyone who gave me info on CHERUB. It was really useful, not in this chapter, but...For the next one which is practically done and will be uploaded sometime today or enjoy, and review!**

Previously:_ A completely different personality. Because, the way he was, something about Alex would seem off. It would seem fake, like a suck-up. And that wouldn't be good. His job was to see what the kids thought of CHERUB. Not what the adults would tell a child they thought. So, mature attitude, gone. Disappeared. And hopefully not making a reappearance. It was kinda weird to think like that, Very complacent and calm. That just wasn't Alex Rider. So, mature attitude? Definitely gone._

Or not. I mean...if you listened to Alex's thoughts he would sound pretty immature. But really, he was a weird kind of mature. The kind of mature that wasn't really maturity, just the weariness of somebody who had faced the harsh realities of the world. Or not, because Alex always believed that it could be worse. Any situation could be worse. Somehow. Even when it seems so crappy that you just want to give up, it could be worse. Somebody else has it worse. And that's why you should stick it through, for that person who has it worse. For all the people who have it worse.

But who knows, that was just what he thought. It could be wrong, it could be right. Who gives a shit anymore? Not him, that's for sure. Alex shook his head, then shook it again. You have a new persona, he thought. You have to follow it to a T. This is practice. And if you fail at practice you're majorly fucked in the real time. Alex smiled, and walked up to the door. Sticking his key in he wondered why the hell this was such a difficult persona for him to act out. All he had to do was be thirteen year old Alex. Just revert to his younger self. That was all. Nothing difficult. Nothing difficult at all.

Alex pushed the door open. Jack wasn't there, but he spotted a hot pink sticky note on the fridge. 'We're out of eggs, I left to go get more', it read. He laughed softly when he realised she had stuck a hello kitty bandaid on top so it wouldn't fall down. Shaking his head, he left to go upstairs and well, sleep. He couldn't pack so there wasn't much to do. He could do the mountains of homework he'd amassed from missing so much school, but really, who in their right mind would choose to do unnecessary Alex Rider, and most assuredly not his new persona James Vitz. James... Alex didn't like that name too much. How about Jaimy, as a nickname he mused. He like that better. It was less...less...whatever. 'Jaimy' liked it and so it was all good.

'Jaimy' yawned widely. He had only just now realised how friggin' tired he was. His eyelids were so heavy it felt like ten elephants were stacked up on them somehow. 'Jaimy' wasn't sure how that was possible, but...That's what it felt like. At least, that's how he imagined it. He smirked then, because imagining ten full-sized elephants balanced on an eyelid and each other was pretty hilarious. But now, with his heavy eyelids, he decided to go to bed. 'Jaimy' walked over to the dresser and pulled out some blue and white plaid pajama bottoms along with a plain grey t-shirt that was almost twice his body size. He quickly undressed and pulled on the new clothes. After that he jumped into bed and, because he wasn't so tired anymore, grabbed the laptop that had been hidden under his covers and pulled up youtube. After spending a couple hours on youtube, four, five? Who knows. 'Jaimy' certainly had no clue. He was tired again so he shut his laptop. Setting it besides him and rolling over, he went to sleep.

Jaimy, previously Alex, woke up to Jack dumping water over his head. "Wh-wha?" he questioned. Jack grinned, "You wouldn't wake up. I also just wanted to try it." Great, thought Alex. This means she's probably going to want to 'try' some other new things. Fan-fucking-tastic. But on the outside he only kinda pouted. "Well, I'm going to go get changed and take a shower now, you got water all over me." 'Jaimy' knew he was whining but, I mean really, who likes getting up to a cup of water getting dumped on their head? No one, that's who. It completely sucked.

After Jack left, 'Jaimy' grabbed a towel and took his shower. But not without severely stubbing his toes on the stupid sink edge. Why the heck do they make sinks like boxes? Nobody really stores anything in them, he thought. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, dark-wash guy-skinnies(Don't judge, that's what I call them!), and a My Chemical Romance band t-shirt. 'Jaimy' then realised he needed to pack. "Crap! I forgot," he muttered. Quickly grabbing a couple of his cheaper clothes, dark jeans ranging from black to grey-ish, and a bunch of band t-shirts, he shoved it all into a backpack. Along with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few extra necessities.

He ran downstairs and dumped the backpack at the door. Jack had cooked breakfast. 'Jaimy' grinned, because even though Jack hated cooking with a passion, she was still amazing at it. 'Jaimy' was actually learning from her and getting pretty good. Once he reached the kitchen, Jack shouted at him to flip the chocolate chip pancakes. 'Jaimy' did that, as well as scrambling the eggs some. "This looks delicious Jack," 'Jaimy' said. "How much longer till you think it'll be done?" Jack grinned in thanks for the compliment, and replied, "About five minutes. Are you packed?" He nodded. "Good. Also, why did I find condoms underneath your bed?" 'Jaimy' looked uncomfortable. "Umm...about that. I didn't even buy them! Tom gave them to me because, and I quote, 'You're a young, sexy version of James Bond. You'll need them'" Jack shook her head, muttering "Tom...why?" 'Jaimy' was in complete agreement with that statement.

Breakfast was done soon. Jack and 'Jaimy' ate in silence, but an agreeable one. Once they had finished, they both cleared their plates and rinsed them off. After the plates had had been shoved into the dishwasher, the pair of them sat down to watch TV and wait. It wasn't long until a agent showed up at the door. With two motorcycle helmets underneath the agent's arm, 'Jaimy' was not looking forward to the ride. He shrugged though, not like had a choice. Pulling the helmet on, he got onto the back of the motorcycle. Then they were off, zooming away towards The Royal and General Bank.


	8. Chapter 7

**Just so you don't get confused, yes I am now referring to Alex as Jaimy. And yes, I did jus upload twice within a few hours. I had a random muse, okay. Actually, I think that's a good thing for all you readers. But please, do not expect this in the future. I'm playing parent-approved hooky today, so...Yeah, I have time. However, I'm also supposed to be doing my homework all day. My dad reads these. Luckily I'm not completely screwed since my dad is awesome and appreciates literature. Right, Daddy? Anyways, please, please, please review. Byeeeee!**

Previously: Breakfast was done soon. Jack and 'Jaimy' ate in silence, but an agreeable one. Once they had finished, they both cleared their plates and rinsed them off. After the plates had had been shoved into the dishwasher, the pair of them sat down to watch TV and wait. It wasn't long until a agent showed up at the door. With two motorcycle helmets underneath the agent's arm, 'Jaimy' was not looking forward to the ride. He shrugged though, not like had a choice. Pulling the helmet on, he got onto the back of the motorcycle. Then they were off, zooming away towards The Royal and General Bank.

Jaimy sat there, on the motorcycle, thinking about what he had to do. In about a minute he would be jumping off a motorcycle and running down a street with an agent trying to catch him. He pulled his backpack over both shoulders. He didn't want to lose it. Jaimy noticed that he was almost at the bank. He waited for the agent to give him a slight nod, before the bike started to slow down. He smirked, before leaping off and landing in a roll. Shakily getting up, he took off running down the street before quickly ducking into an alleyway. Jaimy stopped to rest for a minute, before taking off again. The park he had been told to run to was about a mile away. This, Jaimy had decided was going to suck. He'd never been much of a long distance runner.

He'd learnt to, for football, but this was different. There was no fun in this running. Just panting, and quick scared looks to make sure no one was following him. Jaimy finally reached the park. Walking up to a random tree, he slumped against it and let himself rest. He got bored soon, though. Jaimy decided to do some push ups. Hey, if he was going to be here for a while, he may as well do something productive. He collapsed after a while though. Jaimy then started doing crunches. But after a while he had to stop doing those too. So he went back to push ups. Then crunches. He did this for a while. When he finally collapsed onto the ground, sweaty and sticky, with his MCR shirt sticking to his back he figured he should probably rest. So he did.

Once it was finally getting dark, the police showed up. Jaimy scrambled up, and took off in a dead sprint. Down one alley, then the next. He eventually hit a dead end, though. The he noticed the garbage bin. One of the big rectangular ones that are really tall. Jumping onto it, Jaimy could now scramble onto the building. He grinned then. He had always wanted to go roof jumping. SO he took off in a sprint again, leaping over the tiny gap between buildings. After a minute or two, Jaimy decided to take a break. He sat down on the roof and took deep breaths to slow his breathing. He knew he must've looked terrible. With his sweaty hair and clothes sticking to him, not to mention he was sure his clothes were ripped up from hitting things as he ran through the alleys.

Jaimy slowly got up and peered over the edge of the building trying to see if he knew where the hell he was. All he could tell was that he wasn't in the best part of town. Perfect. He slowly walked along the side of the buildings peering down to see if he could find a place to get down. Jaimy couldn't, not for a while. Then he finally found the end of the string of buildings. There was a tree nearby however. But Jaimy was tired, and worn out. So he decided to take a nap here and then jump down via the tree later. So he shut his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

When Jaimy woke up, he saw that the sun was coming up. He must have slept for longer than he thought. He was a lot less tired though, so he quickly jumped into the tree an clambered down. Severely ripping up his shirt in the process. Jaimy groaned, that had been his favourite shirt. Shaking his head, he grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. Quickly grabbing the first shirt he could see, a plain blue v-neck, he pulled it on. He grabbed a hoodie as well, it was cold. Jaimy had just noticed he was shivering. After shoving the old t-shirt into his bag, he zipped it up and started walking. Nowhere in particular. Just wandering around.

Jaimy eventually noticed he was near a police station. So he quickly turned around. It would be better not to be caught for a while. Show them how smart he could be. It might make him more recruitable. Who knows? I mean, it was a random government agency recruiting Jaimy's stomach rumbled, reminding him of just how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. So he grabbed a energy bar out of his backpack and ate while he walked. He dropped the wrapper when he was done with it, not caring if he littered. All he cared about right now was spending another day or two out of the foster care system. In Jaimy's mind, the longer he was away the better it would be.

After another couple of minutes, Jaimy came to a bus stop. Checking the sign posted about times, he saw that he would have to wait an hour or two for the early morning buses. So he slumped down on the bench going over the details of his cover. Name: James Vitz...Age:13...Mother:left after he was born...Once the bus finally arrived, he got on. Jaimy paid in cash, not telling the drive hs name. Walking to the back of the nearly empty bus, he sat there, observing the other passengers. A young man, who had sex hair. Probably on his way back after a one night stand, Jaimy mused. an elderly woman who looked like she was far past a hundred years old. A pregnant girl, who looked to be about sixteen. Jaimy wondered how he must look like to these people. A young boy, with brown hair and brown eyes wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. A bit of a ragged appearance, probably running away.

That wasn't good, Jaimy thought. I can't afford to look like a runaway. That was good. That was exactly what Jaimy Vitz was supposed to look like. Jaimy thought for a second before remembering the city he was suppose get to. I'll have to take a train at some point, he thought. Hopefully they gave me the right amount of money, I don;t want to have to sneak on. Jaimy then did a quick check in his backpack and realised that he did indeed have to sneak onto the train. Great, he thought. .Just great.

**Review? Please? I uploaded two chapters in one day.**


End file.
